sonicstarsudios192fandomcom-20200214-history
Shadow the Hedgehog
Shadow the Hedgehog is the end result of Project: Shadow, an effort to create the Ultimate Lifeform. Created by Professor Gerald in his efforts to find a cure to a rare disease known as NIDS that was affecting his granddaughter Maria Robotnik, Shadow was gifted with the powers of the alien Black Doom through that entity's blood. After the project was forcibly shut down by the government and G.U.N., Shadow was put into stasis for 50 years and then awakened by Dr. Eggman, Gerald's grandson, to help him take over the world. Shadow sought instead to destroy the world to avenge Maria, who had been killed by the raid on Space Colony ARK where they had both lived. However, he would later be persuaded by Sonic the Hedgehog to help save the world, if it wasn't for Amy. on a number of occasions afterwards, even after briefly rejoining Eggman. And sooner or later Rouge the Bat, Omega, and Shadow formed Team Dark. And all though they try convincing him to join them in G.U.N. But his answer is no because he still holds the grudeg of Maria's death. He's one of the main protagonists in the series. Appearance History 50 Years Ago Shadow was created on the Space Colony ARK by Professor Gerald as part of Project Shadow. The project had been commissioned by the president of the time as a means of creating immortality via an "Ultimate Lifeform"; Gerald, however, saw the research as a potential means of curing Neuro-Immune Deficiency Syndrome or NIDS, a disease from which his granddaughter Maria suffered. Failing to develop a successful Ultimate Lifeform on his own, he turned to the alien Black Doom, leader of the species known as the Black Arms. The contribution of Black Doom's own DNA helped in the process of creating the being known as Shadow, who was immortal, immune to disease and, thanks to Doom, highly attune to Chaos powers. However, Gerald learned of Black Doom's malicious intentions for Mobius - the alien planned to use Shadow as an agent in ushering in his eventual conquest of the planet. Gerald instead planned to make Shadow the planet's greatest protector should the Black Arms ever return. However, tragedy struck soon afterwards, as GUN soldiers raided the ARK, seeking to apprehend the Ultimate Lifeform and destroy all knowledge of the project. Sadly, like Black Doom, GUN saw the project as a potential weapon, but hoped to turn it to their own ends. While they were attempting to escape the space colony, Maria was fatally shot by a soldier before Shadow's eyes. The pod in which Shadow was ejected was recovered by the military and he was placed into stasis. Gerald was arrested, but when he learned of Maria's death, he was driven insane, desiring the destruction of the planet in revenge. As he was uncooperative, he was eventually executed, but not before planting the seeds to enable his vengeance in the future. When Shadow awoke decades later, he did not remember any of his original purpose, only a desire to avenge Maria, due to Gerald altering his memories. Awaking and "Death" When Shadow was awakened from stasis fifty years later, it was thanks to Gerald's grandson's alternate counterpart, Dr. Eggman. Coveting Shadow's power so that he could take over the world, Eggman enlisted Shadow's aid in acquiring the Chaos Emeralds. Shadow proceeded to steal Station Square's Chaos Emerald, after facing off against the city's protector. Due to his similar appearance to Sonic, Station Square's army mistakenly believed the thief to have been Sonic the Hedgehog, and thus sent their military after him. Shadow was later confronted by Sonic on Prison Island during his mission to steal six Chaos Emeralds with the assistance of Rouge the Bat. While he and Sonic fought in the forest, Eggman informed Shadow that he had set charges on the island and it was about to explode. Rouge then called in saying that she was trapped in the vault where the Chaos Emeralds where being held. Eggman merely told Shadow to meet him at the rendezvous point after the explosion, saying that they would dig the emeralds out of the ashes later. Sonic, overhearing this, proposed a temporary truce with Shadow in order to save Rouge. The two were successful in finding Rouge - with the emeralds - and Shadow teleported them all off of the island to Eggman's pyramid base using Chaos Control. Shadow then teleported away with the emeralds, leaving the two in the desert. Sonic and Rouge, realizing the danger of Eggman taking the emeralds aboard the ARK, broke into the base and stole a shuttle. Sonic eventually confronted Shadow, who planned to use the emeralds to activate the Eclipse Cannon as per Gerald's revenge. Just after Shadow landed a Chaos Spear attack on Sonic, Rouge informed him via intercom that she'd found a video she believed Shadow needed to see. Thanks to the video, Shadow realized that he had been misled by false memories, and that Maria would have not wanted the planet destroyed. Shadow and Sonic went to recover the emeralds and found them in a shrine within the ARK; however, they were guarded by the failed Ultimate Life-form Prototype, which would not allow Gerald's plans to go astray. The monster merged itself with the ARK's Eclipse Cannon using Chaos Control in order to crash the entire structure into the planet itself; in response, the two hedgehogs used the emeralds to transform into Super Sonic and Super Shadow. After they defeated the beast, they used Chaos Control to send the ARK back into orbit; Shadow, however, was so exhausted that he began to fall into space, seemingly lost. That is until Dr. Eggman found him again and erased his memories, so he could work for him. But that didn't because Shadow escaped and encountered everyone again. Invasion of the Black Arms Shadow found himself dealing with the Black Arms invasion of Mobius. As the Black Arms descended from the sky to invade, [Doom appeared before Shadow and told him to bring him the Chaos Emeralds "as promised" before disappearing. Fueled with desire to seek out his past and find the truth behind Black Doom's words, Shadow sped off to obtain the emeralds. During his adventure, he provided some level of assistance to the invaders, which resulted in feelings of mistrust towards him from some citizens of Mobius. After successfully gathering all of the emeralds, Shadow was confronted by Black Doom, who commanded him to give up the emeralds so that they can begin the 'Ritual Of Prosperity'. Sonic and the others, including Dr, Eggman, then arrived and told Shadow not to listen to the alien leader. After it was revealed that Black Doom wished to harvest humans as an energy source, he took the Chaos Emeralds from Shadow and used Chaos Control to warp the Black Comet down to the surface of the planet. Black Doom then explained that he helped Professor Gerald create Shadow but only in return for the Chaos Emeralds, which were needed to bring the comet down to the surface. This revealed that Shadow was actually created using Black Doom's DNA. As Eggman was in disbelief that his grandfather would betray the planet, Black Doom paralyzed everyone with a special gas and left them to be devoured by his alien offspring. As the end seemed near, Shadow suddenly heard Maria asking for help and he broke through the paralysis. Black Doom fled, leaving behind Shadow, the only hope for the planet. Shadow caught up with Black Doom and suddenly was attacked by mind control. Black Doom told him that he could control him as they had the same blood running through their veins, but Shadow refused to believe it. Just then, Charmy Bee, Vector the Crocodile, and Espio the Chameleon activated a film showing a sane Professor Gerald Robotnik. In the video he referred to Shadow as his "son" and told him that he was the only hope for the planet. It was revealed that the only way to defeat the Black Arms was to destroy the Black Comet using the Eclipse Cannon, a powerful weapon built into the ARK. As the video ended, Maria stepped into the frame and gave Shadow the inspiration he needed to break through Black Doom's control. Black Doom escaped and prompted Shadow to use the Chaos Emeralds to become Super Shadow and fight the alien leader. Black Doom, now in his Devil Doom form, fought Shadow but was defeated. Shadow then used a super-powered Chaos Control to warp the Black Comet back into the planet's orbit and tear it apart with a blast from the Eclipse Cannon. Everyone below on Earth cheered in joy as the alien threat was destroyed seemingly forever. On board the ARK, Shadow looked at a picture of Maria and Gerald before tossing it away, remarking "Goodbye forever... Shadow the Hedgehog". And all though he'd may put the past behind him, but someday the past will come back to haunt him. Current Shadow helped Sonic save his family and made a impression on Sonia ,which this made Sonic jealous. Powers and Abilities Possessing speed equal to Sonic thanks to his jet-soled shoes, as well as natural speed bestowed unto him, Shadow is capable of many of the same moves as his near doppelganger, including Sonic's patented Spin-Dash. Shadow also commands Chaos powers through a direct link to the Chaos Force, which unlike that of theBrotherhood of Guardians doesn't require tapping into the energies of the Master Emerald or a Chaos Emerald. It is notable, however, that Shadow's abilities are more potent when aided by an emerald. Shadow can utilize these powers in a variety of ways, most commonly in the form of attacks such as Chaos Spear and Chaos Blast, or in time-freezing and teleportation moves such as Chaos Control. With a Master Emerald or Chaos Emerald(s), he can increase the power of these abilities. Despite his power, Shadow has his limits, and does not possess the same level of energy Knuckles once wielded as Chaos Knuckles. He can temporarily increase his powers by removing his inhibitor bands and taking the form of Chaos Shadow. After the excess energy wears off however, he is left weakened. Like Sonic, he can attain a Super form by using the power of the Chaos Emeralds. He can use the jets on his shoes to briefly hover or assist his jumps as well as on-ground movements. As the Ultimate Lifeform, Shadow is also thought to be ageless and immune to disease. Shadow also has an unknown ability to sense the location of the black aliens, because of his loose connection by Black Arms DNA. Personality Shadow is arrogant, aloof, determined, and somewhat cold. doesn't take kindly to others interfering in his business, and maintains a very small circle of close companions. He lacks many of Sonic's inhibitions, being perfectly willing to eliminate a foe rather than merely subduing them. He often comes off as blunt and uncaring and doesn't take kindly to outside interference, preferring to believe himself capable of handling most things on his own. He lacks many of Sonic's inhibitions, being perfectly willing to eliminate a foe rather than merely subduing them, and he often believes that the ends justify the means. Because of this, he is often very destructive in battle. Still, he does have a personal sense of honor, enough to leave the Freedom Fighters in peace on some occasions despite his alliance with Eggman. At times he has behaved with almost a mercenary attitude, joining forces with others only to further his own goals, but in the end he usually ends up picking the side of moral right. When Shadow has a goal, he sticks to it with grim determination and intense focus, not resting until it is fulfilled. He has high expectations for himself, and takes personal failure especially hard. He has little patience for silly behavior. While others often tease him about his seemingly brooding attitude, he is capable of subtle compassion. After discovering his true purpose - that Gerald intended him to be a protector of the planet - Shadow has become much more heroic and wants to turn other "living weapons" like him (such as Metal Sonic) to the side of good instead of destroying them. While not always friendly, he has opened up somewhat to others, though he does not readily admit it because of his own pride. For all his moodiness and self-confidence, he is more accepting of outside help and working as part of a team. While he still misses Maria, he holds her memory in high esteem and no longer obsesses over his past. But the past will someday comeback to haunt him. Relationships Friends/Allies Team Underground * Sonic the Hedgehog * Sonia the Hedgehog * Manic the Hedgehog (Just as annoying as Faker) Team Sonic * Sonic the Hedgehog (Faker) * Miles "Tails" Prower * Knuckles the Echidna Team Dark * Rouge The Bat (A small crush) * E-123 Omega Team Rose * Amy Rose (Reminds of Maria) * Cream the Rabbit and Cheese * Big the Cat Team Chaotix * Vector the Crocodile * Charmy BeeCharmy Bee * Espio the Chameleon Jr. Detective league * Kristofferson the Cheetah/Chameleon * Ruby the Black Cat * Timmy the Crippled Cat * Rusty the Kangaroo * Kinomi the Hedgehog * DRACO (Detective.Resource.Artificial intelligence.Computer.Operating system.) Extra * Zoey The Cheetah * Queen Aleena * Mrs. Vanilla the Rabbit Rivals * Sonic the Hedgehog (Faker) * Dr. Eggman * Orbot * Cubot * Bartleby The Mink * Black Doom * Black Arms Romance * Maria Robotnik (Deceased love) * Sonia the Hedgehog (Girlfriend Princess)